The Newest Generation
by TheWarriorOfTheRiver
Summary: Percy's half-sister, River, and Annabeth's sister, Rowan, go through the life of a demigod. Will they survive the new quest Chiron has set out for them? Or will they fail?
1. The Day The Bathroom Blew Up

**Yesh! My first fanfic! Hope you guys enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Day The Bathroom Blew Up

It all started when I started going to Huckleberry Middle School.

I'd had some weird things happening in my life, but never as weird as this.

Percy was walking me to school. Yes, Percy Jackson. I assume you've heard of him? Yeah, he's my half- brother. Most of you normal people don't have half- brothers. You've probably met you're dad. and You've never made the bathroom explode before.

Well, welcome to my world.

It started as a normal day. Well, a normal day for me. As I said , Percy was walking me to school. He was an easy going guy with messy black hair and sea- green eyes. Today he had a black tea- shirt on with baggy jeans and a brown sweat- shirt.

" Hey, River," he said. " There's Annabeth and Rowan."

" You mean," I teased, " Your GIRLFRIEND and Rowan."

" She's- she's not my girlfriend..."

Percy's face denied him. He was blushing like the roses in May. He put his hands in his pockets, like he always did when he was nervous. " Yeah, right," I teased.

" Who, me? How many boyfriends do you have?" he joked.

I studied myself in a puddle of water. I don't like the fact that people think I'm pretty. Right now, I had my dark brown hair tied in a messy ponytail. I had dark sapphire blue eyes that seemed to glint whenever I laughed. I wore a light blue sweatshirt and a dark blue tee- shirt that had a horse on it. My hair also had blue streaks in today. Real dye.

Blue, blue, blue. My favorite color.

I looked up and caught Percy staring at Annabeth. I have to admit she looked good. Her curly blond hair was loose. The tee-shirt she was wearing had a really cute puppy with big googly eyes on it. Her eyes were their usual grey.

Rowan Chase was another story. Unlike her sister, she had dark brown hair that was cut. The front of her hair was purplish. But just like Annabeth, she had grey eyes. I have no idea why they're grey.

" Hey," Rowan said to her sister. " Can you PLEASE leave me here? It's embarrassing."

" Fine," sighed Annabeth. She smiled when she saw us. " Come on, Percy! Let's go to Goode." (their highshool)

" Ummm... ok," said Percy and I rolled my eyes.

" Have fun with you're girlfried!" I whispered to him before I walked over to join Rowan in front of Huckleberry.

* * *

I guess Huckleberry wasn't so bad.

It was a pretty nice school, except for the fact that Rachel Raks kept bothering us. As you can guess, Rachel is a bully, stalker and a redhead. (no offence, redheads.)

AND the fact that my least favorite teacher, Ms. Retard, (I'm not kidding, that's her real name.) was always looking to get Rowan and I punished. For something Rachel did.

At least my favorite teacher, Mr. Brunner, evened things out. He's my Greek Mythology teacher. A dude in a wheelchair.

When we got inside, can you guess who came up to us? Rachel. She stalked up with a really snobby look on her face. _Uh oh, _I thought.

She grabbed me by the ear and snapped, " Come with me!" and pulled me into the girls bathroom. Her nail polish stank so much I almost gagged. " Hey!" I heard Rowan yell behind me.

The girls bathroom wasn't fancy. Pink walls, pinks toilets, pink sinks. I hate pink. All of Rachel's friends were there. Which is, as you can guess, alot. They were all smiling, laughing...

_stop River,_ I scolded myself._ You're phyching yourself out. They're only there to make fun of you and make Rachel look good. _

" Claire tells me that you've been saying nasty things about me," Rachel growled. Claire is the loudmouth and stalker of the school. No wonder she heared me talking to Rowan about Rachel. Did I mention she was standing right behind me? She's pretty scary when she wants to be. Growly voice, thick muscles... would'nt want her to punch me, that's for sure.

" What are you gonna do?" I sneered. " Stick my head in the toilet?"

" Yeah," I felt my eyes grow real big and she laughed at my reaction. " You scared? Aww you poor wittle thing! You want mommy to give you a hug?" she laughed again and so did the other girls in the room.

"NO!" I heared Rowan scream. Very loudly, I must add.

The rest was all a blur. Rachel (of course) ignored Rowan's offer and dumped my head in the toilet. I remember one silent plea.

Dry.

The anger.

The toilet water...

When I opened my eyes, I was the only dry spot in the room.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review!**


	2. My Teacher Turns Out To Be A Demon

**HULLO AGAIN! **

**Me: Rowan? Would you like to do the honors?**

**Rowan: *SIGHS* Fine. River owns... River and me, but she does not own- **

**Me: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON! *sobs***

**Rowan: What she said.**

**Me: (still sobbing) On with the fic! *runs away to start writing***

* * *

My Teacher Turns Out To Be A Demon

Everybody stared at me.

"How'd you do that?" asked Rachel, forgetting her anger.

"I- I didn't-"

Rowan just stared of in to space, thoughtful.

"MS. ROTH!"

_Uh-oh..._

It was Ms. Retard, standing in a puddle of water. Her black curly hair was in a watery mess.

"I knew you would be trouble!"

Rachel and her friends snickered.

Rowan stomped up to Ms. Retard. "She didn't do anything! How do you know it wasn't Rachel?!" Was it my imagination, or did Ms. Retard's fingernails become more claw-like?

Ms. Retard snarled. "Because Rachel isn't a trouble maker like Ms. River here and her DESPICABLE MOTHER."

I lowered my head. My mom, Willow Roth, had chosen to go to war when I was five.

"Why are you leaving me, mommy?" I had asked.

She picked me up and caressed my cheek. "My brave little warrior, you must be strong while I'm gone," she said softly. "Your auntie Sally will take care of you. I will never leave you truly, my little one. If I go away for a while, I will always be here," she put her soft hand on my chest. "In your heart."

I felt the tears begin to flow. "What if you don't come back?" I whispered softly.

"You must remember me, child..."

That was the last I ever talked to her.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

That snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Ms. Retard."

"Come with me!" she snapped.

To my surprise, Mr. Brunner was standing (or sitting) behind Ms. Retard, blocking her path. His face was stern and serious.

"No," he said.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" she screamed. I've never seen a teacher yell at another before. It was pretty shocking.

She rolled Mr. Brunner away. "Come on!" she snapped to me as Mr. Brunner said, "Ms. Retard, you can't possibly think-"

"SHUT-UP!"

It was my turn to stare.

She started walking. "COME ON!" she screamed again.

_Alright, alright._

I looked down at my feet as I followed her. I couldn't help thinking if Ms. Retard was right. Maybe my mom made the wrong choice.

* * *

When I looked up, Ms. Retard was far ahead of me. _Wow, she walks fast. _I had to sprint to catch up with her. She didn't seem to care I was falling behind. All she wanted was for me to get punished. Her feet, still squishy, squeaked against the polished floors.

Soon, we were alone in the courtyard.

I have to admit, I was nervous. I had never been alone with a teacher before.

"You've been causing problems, sweetie." she whispered in my ear. Gosh, her breath was disgusting. "Don't think you can hide anything from me."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Foolish half-blood!" she snarled. "Don't you know who I am?"

_What's a half-blood?_

"You're Ms. Retard, ma'am."

"YOU SHALL DIE FOR THAT!" she screamed in a raspy voice that wasn't hers.

_Is she being sarcastic?_

Sadly, she meant it.

She started to grow devil wings. Her nails turned to claws. Ms. Retard's face and body became more deformed.

_My teacher's a demon? _I thought.

The former Ms. Retard snarled, "_DIE!"_

* * *

I stood there, alone with my demon teacher, with no weapon, and afraid. (Yes, I admit that I was scared.)

I ducked as Ms. Retard slashed at me with her razor sharp claws. It was terrifying.

"RIVER!" someone yelled. "CATCH!"

I turned around to see Mr. Brunner through a small sword at me. I caught it by the handle and turned to Ms. Retard.

"By by, sweetie," I whispered. I can tell you, I'm no expert on swords, but somehow I knew what to do.

The reasonable thing. I slashed her across the chest. She gasped and turned into a bunch of yellow dust. _Weird, _I thought. I kicked her remains awaywith my black combat boots. It was discusting.

I turned to thank Mr. Brunner and ask him what the heck just happened, but he was gone.

* * *

**Me: Ah ha! Another chappie conquered! **

**Rowan: She had some help.**

**Me: Oh um, yeah. All thanks to my friend. (What was her name again?) She helped me. A little.**

**Rowan: You mean ALOT. And thanks to Cnncool for reviewing!**

**Me: Yeah. What she said. **

**Rowan: *rolls eyes***

**Me: By! Keep swimming! Get it? River, swim-**

**Rowan: Yeah, yeah.**


	3. Why Me?

**HULLO! I need names... what should be the name of the boy River likes? Answer in reviews! (You can make him up, but she's gonna meet him at Camp Half-Blood)**

**River: I don't like anybody.**

**Me: Wow! It's my double!**

**River: Wow! It's my double!**

**Me: Creepy...**

**River: Creepy...**

**Me: Anyways... here's the chappie!**

**River: Anyways... here's the chappie!**

* * *

Why Me?!

Rowan cursed under her breath as The Kindly One ran of with River. She turned to Chiron.

"What should we do?" she asked.

"You are a child of Athena," he smiled. "What do _you _think we should do?"

Rowan thought for a moment. What _should_ they do? They couldn't just throw her a sword... could they? Maybe...

She smiled. "Give her the sword."

Chiron was surprised, but than grinned. "Yes."

He took the gleaming sword out of his bag he had attached onto his "wheelchair". Chiron was not really a teacher in a wheelchair, but a centar with the bottom half of a white stallion.

The sword itself, which was named Vastien, used to be River's mother's. It was a Greek sword with a rubbery handle. There were little markings were Willow Roth had been counting the days she had been at war. There wasn't many.

"Come," said Chiron. "We must not waste time."

Rowan nodded in agreement.

All of the students stared at them when they ran (or wheeled really fast) down the hallway. They asked, "Mr. Brunner, were are you going?" or, "Why in such a hurry?" They ignored them all.

Chiron slowed down to a steady pace. "Their in the courtyard."

Rowan's head bobbed up and down in agreement. She heard their voices now.

_"DIE!" _she heard the Kindly One screech. That voice... it didn't even sound like a voice! It sounded like someone's head had been cut of...

"What are you waiting for?" Rowan whispered to Chiron. "Throw the sword!"

Chiron smiled at her and yelled to River, "RIVER! CATCH!"

He threw the sword at her and she caught it. Rowan heard her mumble something to The Kindly One, but didn't catch it. She slashed it in the chest and it evaporated into... sandy stuff...

"This is where we make our exit," whispered Chiron and together, they quietly walked back to Chiron's classroom.

* * *

I stared at the spot were Mr. Brunner used to be. Were did he go?

UGGG! How come it has to be me that's hallucinating? Why me?! Why not Rowan?!

I started walking to class. It was time for Mythology. But I couldn't help peeking at the sword in my bag. Who's was it?

And what was that _thing _that I just fought? Oh, I know! It's a... a... a... thing! With wings and claws and...

I decided to give up.

_But it'll bother me, _I thought, _If I give up._

_Maybe I could ask Mr. Brunner._

I was always early to Mythology. It was my favorite subject. My favorite room. The walls were grey, the floors squeaky clean... and all off our accomplishments were on the chalkboard. A pretty simple classroom, you might say.

But I'm ok with that.

I walked up to Mr. Brunner, who was sitting at his desk.

"Mr. Brunner?"

He looked up.

"What-" I stammered. "What is Ms. Retard?"

"Who's Ms. Retard?"

I stared at him. "Our Social Studies teacher?"

"Oh, you must mean Ms. Sale. She's a human, of course. Are you feeling ok? As long as I know, there is no Ms. Retard."

I nodded, But I really wasn't.

Not really.

Am I going insane?

* * *

**Me: Yes I know, it's short, but I don't know what else to write. AHHH! WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**River: AHHH! WRITER'S-**

**Me: STOP THAT!**

**River: (holds up card that says,) _I can't! I'm your double! The only difference between us is the eyes!_**

**Me: Creepy...**

**River: Creepy... _Oh yeah, she does not own Percy Jackson! Rick Riodan does!_**

**Me: _*Sobs*_ PLEASE review! I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**River: _BYE! _**


	4. The Weirdest Day Of My Life (Again)

**BLAH!**

**I needed to do that. (SORRY!)**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I had school. Ahem, Rachel?**

**Rachel: WHAT?!**

**Me: Would you like-**

**Rachel: RIVER DOSN'T OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

**Me: *sniffles* That gets me every time!**

**Rachel: Baby.**

**Me: Shut-up.**

* * *

The Weirdest Day Of My Life (again)

I sat down on my desk next to Rowan.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" she inquired.

I nodded. _Rowan was listening to the whole conversation?_

Class started. "Settle down, settle down," said Mr. Brunner. "Today we are watching the plays we have come up with. First up, Persephone and the Pomegranate Seeds!" Everybody quieted down and the scene was set.

The play started. It was about Persephone, daughter of Demeter, and Hades, god of the Underworld. Hades wanted Persephone as a wife blah, blah, blah. I couldn't wait for _my _play, Atlantis.

I started to tune out the plays that followed. The only thing that rubbed of on me was the story about Kronus. EWWW! He swallowed his children? That's DISCUSTING!

Finally it was my turn.

I was SUPER exided. I wanted to be an actress when I grew up, so I was the best at drama. The play went smoothly.

For a while.

I got to be Poseidon. He's super cool.

Rachel was the girl (what's her name?) that Poseidon married. I was kind of bumed about that.

Will Carlos was Atlas.

Rowan was a sea nymth.

And Marvey Mells was Zeus.

We started. It was AWSOME! Untill...

The... THING recked the party. It crashed through the window.

It was... a dog. But a REALLY BIG dog. It looked like Fang from Harry Potter, exept much, MUCH bigger.

"Who's poodle?" Rachel giggled.

_That's a POOLDLE?!_

"MRS. O' LEARY!" yelled a voice. Out of the window came a boy with tangled hair and sea-green eyes...

_Percy?_

* * *

I stared at him.

"What," I mannaged to stammer, "Is THAT?"

Percy's face went pale, and so did Rowan.

"River... mom wants you home. Now."

Rachel couldn't stop staring at Percy and my so called, "Poodle".

"That's your half-brother?" she sighed dreamily.

"Yeah?"

"Well!" said Mr. Brunner, breaking the small talk. "It sounds like your mother has something _very importent _to tell you."

Percy nodded franticly.

First, Mr. Brunner gives me a sword. Second, he pretends that he dosn't know who Ms. Retard is, but I know better. Third, he sends me home with Percy, not even asking why he was out of school?

"So, out the window you go!" Mr. Brunner said cheerfully.

This day is turning out weirder and weirder by the second.

"Oh, and Rowan, too," replied Percy.

Weirder.

Mr. Brunner raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

And thus, is how the day got even weirder.

* * *

Percy lead the way to the Jackson/Bolfis/Roth house. Nobody spoke on the way. I'm guessing that was because we had to struggle to keep the "poodle" away from chasing cars.

When we arrived at the house, I heard a scream.

"Mom!" yelled Percy and ran in without a second thought.

Rowan and I exchanged glances.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" I asked after a long silence.

"Yes, and no. But before that, we gotta go help Mrs. Jackson!" she replied and ran into the house with me at her side.

* * *

**Yes, its short but so are the others. Yay! I left you on a cliffie!**

**Oh, pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease review! Remember, I need ideas on what the boy River likes should be named.**

**See yeah!**

**-River :)**


	5. The Day I Became A Demigod

**Well, hello again!**

**Percy: Lets just get this over with. River does not own Percy Jackson... I mean, me.**

**Me: WHAT?!**

**Percy: *rolls eyes***

**Me: *SOB***

**Percy: *sighs* Just get on with the stupid FanFic.**

**Me: *attacks Percy* YOU DARE CALL MY FANFIC STUPID? OUTRAGOUS!**

**Percy: *quickly gets up* See yeah at the bottom!**

* * *

The Day I Became A Demigod

I was surprised to see what the... whatever it was, had done.

The lace curtains were ripped apart. Half of our couch was gone. Our T.V had a huge chunk of glass shattered.

In other words, Our house was almost completely destroyed.

I froze. I remembered something.

I ran up to my room before Rowan could say anything, and opened the door.

No one had touched it yet, but there was a photo on the ground. I picked it up. It was a photo of mom and a baby with soft brown hair. Mom was laughing, her face alive with brightness.

The baby was me.

I felt my eyes begin to tear up with anger. Dad should have been there with us. We should have been a normal family with normal lives, in stead of mom going to war to support me. He probably was so rich he could barely count his money.

He would've loved us.

He would've cared for us.

Instead, he HAD to go out to sea and never come back.

The screams of aunt Sally and uncle Paul snapped me out of it.

They needed me.

I picked up my sword, which was lying on the ground, and ran to save my family.

* * *

The monster was... monstrous.

It was at least ten feet tall, and had wrinkly skin. It looked like it was REALLY mad.

And it only had one eye.

Percy was already fighting it with a sword that looked a lot like mine. Sally Jackson and Paul Bolfis were behind him. Rowan was of to the side, yelling in Greek. (don't ask me how I know)

I ran up and stabbed the monster in the eye.

"YOW!" it screeched and turned my way. The eye was bleeding really bad and was dripping on the floor.

Rowan backed away. "Eww."

"Yes," I replied. "That's the word."

The monster tried to swipe at me, but he couldn't see that well so he hit a lamp and it crashed to the ground.

"YOU DARE FIGHT THE MIGHTY CYCLOPS?!" it bellowed. "YOU DIE FOR THAT!" he swiped at me again but missed.

Rowan was ready, and stabbed him in the back, turning the Cyclops into a bunch of yellow dust, just like Ms. Retard did.

I turned to my family.

"Now," I said, "can you PLEASE tell me what the heck is going on?"

* * *

We sat on the half-eaten couch.

"You are a demigod," said Percy simply.

"I'm a WHAT?"

"A demigod," replied Rowan. "Otherwise known as a half-blood. One of your parents is a mortal, the other is God. Percy's father is Poseidon, so-"

"I'm his half-sister," I said miserably. "So I'm a daughter of Poseidon."

"Yes," piped up Sally.

"But who are you and Annabeth?" I asked Rowan. "Daughters of-"

"Daughters of Athena. Goddess of war and wisdom."

I smiled. "That's why you're such a know it all."

"HEY!"

"But," I said, "what about Sally and Paul?"

"We're mortals," they both said at the same time, and smiled.

Percy grinned. "Welcome to the life of a demigod."

* * *

**Ahhh... now I can go rest.**

**Percy: No rest! We must fight! For things! And stuff!**

**Me: *snore***

**Percy: Why doesn't anybody listen to me?**

**Me: Wha? I don't know... *SNORE***

**Percy: Umm... by?**

**Me: Oh yeah, umm... by... *snore***


	6. My New Pegasus Gives Us A Ride

**HI!**

**Answers to reviews: (all the reviews, even in my one-shot)**

**blueice2449: Uh, no. I came up with them myself. And yes, I know that there's a RiverClan and Rowanclaw. I guess I'd never thought of that...**

**RowanOfTheWoods: YES! IT IS! (I know, it's a little late to reply to you, but I'm new to this. Same for Cnncool) **

**Cnncool: THANK YOU!**

**smartblueladybug: I don't know... I thought it was okay, but maybe its just because I own it.**

**On to the chappie!**

* * *

My New Pegasus Gives Us A Ride 

_Welcome to the life of a demigod._

I sighed as I rolled over on my pillow. Was it all just a dream?

It had to be. It didn't seem real. Plus, monsters are just make-believe.

Weren't they?

I stared at the photo of me and my mom next to my hotel bed. After we fought the Cyclops, Sally and Paul decided our house wasn't fit to live in for now. So we drove to a random hotel and booked our rooms. Rowan, Percy and I shared a room while Sally and Paul were across the hallway.

Rowan stirred next to me. "Can't sleep?"

"No. How could I?"

She turned to face me. "I couldn't when I found out."

I sighed again. "Will your family be worried about you?"

Rowan took a deep breath. "They'll probably guess that I'm fighting monsters or something. And Annabeth-"

"She'll try to catch up to you."

She nodded wearily, and Percy snored loudly.

I chuckled under my breath, but it was interrupted by a huge yawn.

Rowan noticed, as always. "Try to get some sleep."

I rolled onto my side and fell asleep.

* * *

Percy's breath woke me up.

"Wha?" I mumbled as I lifted my head up.

"River!" whispered Percy excitedly. "Annabeth found us!"

"But-" I stammered, "- but that's impossible!"

Percy sighed dreamily. "Not for Annabeth. Get dressed! Mom, Paul, and Rowan are already greeting her down stairs!"

I quickly put on my cloths and hurried downstairs with Percy at my heels.

Annabeth was talking to Sally when we found them. Her hair was a mess and her cloths streaked with dirt, but she looked happy to have found us. Her face lit up when she saw Percy.

"PERCY!" she yelled and hugged him, almost picking him off the floor. "I've been searching ALL OVER for you! When I got to your house, it was nearly destroyed and you were all gone!" she shook her head. "I can't believe I found you!"

"Uh..." said Percy, blushing.

Cue the eye roll.

"Come on," said Sally. "We don't have much time."

* * *

Paul checked us out of the hotel and let us outside. "We have no car," he explained. "but we need to get to Camp-Half Blood. What do we do?"

Annabeth and Rowan raised their hands.

"Wait a minute," I said. "What's Camp Half-Blood?"

Annabeth smiled. "Camp Half-Blood is a camp. For half-bloods."

I rolled my eyes. "Duh."

Percy cleared his throat. "Resuming the question?"

"Oh yeah," I mumbled. "Sorry."

Percy smiled. "I know," he said. "We hitch a ride our selves."

I was just going to ask what he meant, but suddenly a Pegasus- yes, a Pegasus- landed right in front of us.

And I understood what it was saying.

_Blackjack at your service,_ It whinnied and turned to me. _Another child of the master, huh? Well I got a friend for you._ It whinnied again and a white Pegasus _landed before me. Name's Pepper,_ she bowed to me._ I will carry you and your friends._

"How come," I said slowly, "I can understand them?"

"Because our father, Poseidon, made horses out of sea foam," explained Percy. "So we are, in a way, related to them. Blackjack has helped me in quests, but I've never met this one," he patted Pepper on the snout.

"What are you waiting for?" said Rowan. "Climb on!"

I did, and it was the best thing that ever happened to me in my life.

* * *

Riding a Pegasus was amazing.

I was on Pepper with Rowan and Annabeth, and Percy was on Blackjack with Paul and Sally.

I felt great. The wind buffeted my hair, and I felt like I was flying.

But the others, besides Percy, looked like they wanted to throw up.

I couldn't blame them.

Pepper was great, too. We chatted for a while. She kept saying weird things, though...

She pricked up her ears. And her eyes were... not normal.

_The son of the earth and sky will destroy all beings, unless the wise and the sea come together. _Pepper's eyes returned back to normal, and looked strait forward as if nothing had happened.

Weird...

* * *

**Ta-da! I have finished! Please review... **


	7. Nice Horsey NOT!

**Well, hullo my fans!**

**Sorry I didn't update beforehand, I've decided not to update every day.**

**On with the chappie!**

* * *

Nice Horsey... NOT

Landing was bumpy. Very bumpy. And I wasn't surprised.

Pepper and Blackjack were chatting. A lot.

_Do you like your new mistress?_ whinnied Blackjack.

_Oh, yes. She's nice._

_Good. Do you think she's the one you belong with?_

The one she belongs with?

_I- I don't know..._

_You have to know for sure soon. It's not like he gives you much time._

_I-_

Than everything went wrong.

The world went black, as if there was no life.

The only things I heard were:

1: Annabeth scream

2: Rowan scream

3: Sally sream

4: Percy scream (like a girl)

5: Paul shouting, "IS EVERYONE OKAY?!" over and over again

6: And a really creepy raspy voice

_You are not welcome anywhere, the_ raspy voice whispered in my ear. I was shaking all over like warmth did not exist.

_Your friends only tag along with you because they know you are strong. They are not your friends..._

_They are weak. Let us destroy them now._

It sounded like the voice was there to comfort me...

But meanwhile we were probably crashing down to earth.

_My friends will... be okay? _

_They are not your friends, _the voice insisted.

I knew what I had to do.

_You're an idiot, _I told the mysterious voice and punched the place were the rasps were coming from.

That's were I felt the air whoosh past my face, and I fainted.

* * *

_A young white Pegasus was standing on the shores on a beach with her mother._

_"This is where I was born from the sea foam," the older Pegasus explained, putting her wing over the foal._

_"Master made you?"_

_"Oh yes. He was very moody, but never got angry with us. It was a perfect life. When I met your father, I... I left master. He was infuriated. He... he banished me from his kingdom."_

_"Why do we never speak Poseido-" the young foal was cut of by her mother's cry._

_"LOOK OUT!"_

_The white Pegasus jumped aside before a crashing wave touched her._

_"Do not speak his name. It is cursed."_

_"Mother, its just a wave," the little foal insisted._

_The older Pegasus looked around, nervous. "Once water touches you, you are turned back into foam."_

_"That is the same for the rest of our kind?"_

_"No," her mother shivered. "THEY never left the kingdom. They teased me. 'Of to see your imaginary friend?'" she hung her head. "But they were right. I was wrong to see him."_

_The foal's ears drooped. "So I am... a mistake?"_

_Her mother looked at her sharply. "Far from that." she whispered. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me." she nuzzled her daughter._

_The young foal smiled, but she didn't know what was coming next..._

* * *

"Is she awake?"

"NO! Stop asking that!"

I woke up from my strange dream and lifted up my head. I was in a plain white room with two people.

"I'm awake now," I moaned. Rowan was sitting in front of me with a boy I didn't know. He had ruffled brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"I told you," he said as Rowan helped me get up.

"Shut- up, Luke!" she snapped.

_Luke? Percy told me something about someone named Luke... he said he went bad..._

My head was still spinning as Luke offered me some liquid substance. "Care for some ambrosia? It'll make you feel better..."

I took the ambrosia and sipped it. It tasted like cherry Gatorade, my favorite drink.

I smiled, instantly feeling better. "Awesome potion."

"Not potion, ambrosia," said Rowan.

"Where are we, by the way?" I asked, feeling curious.

Luke smiled. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

**OH NO! WRITER'S BLOCK! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE_PLEASE _REVIEW! I'M DYING!**_  
_


	8. No Mercy

**Hullo my fans! Sorry I didn't update sooner... I had a lot of school stuff going on... Oh and sorry for a maybe mix up. In the last chapter I said ambrosia but it might have been nectar. **

**Will ANYONE review? Pwease? Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease...**

**On with the chappie!**

* * *

No Mercy

Camp Half-Blood?

"It's not real," I said to Luke. "It can't be."

Luke shook his head, smiling. "Everybody says that there first time here. It's as real as you and me." he looked at Rowan, who nodded. "I'll show you to your cabin. Follow me."

Right when I got out of the house, I realized that the place was huge.

Luke had lead me out of a big white house. He called it "The Big House". "Obviously," I told him,"it's because it's big." He didn't listen. Up ahead, I could see odd buildings in a weird order. I couldn't really tell what they looked like, we were too far away.

"Over there is the strawberry patch, where you fell," he said without emotion.

I couldn't help it. I had to ask.

"What about my family? My friends? What about Percy, Annabeth, Sally, and Paul?"

He ignored me.

"Way out there is the armory and stables. We won't go over, though. I have to get you to your cabin," Luke rattled on.

"You already said that."

He ignored me AGAIN.

"In front of us is the volleyball..."

I tuned him out, and we finally started walking towards the odd cabins. When we got closer, I could see that all of the buildings were different. One was gold, one was silver, another was red. I counted twelve, including the two white ones in front.

"Who are your parents?"

"My mom's a mortal." He paused. "I mean, she WAS a mortal. Now she's dead."

I said nothing, I knew how that felt.

"And my dad's Zeus."

I stared at him, but he kept walking.

Luke went past all of them until at last, we got to a blue cabin with a trident in the middle of the roof.

"This is cabin three, or the Poseidon cabin," said Luke.

I stared in amazement. "Is Percy in there?"

He smiled. "You'll find out for yourself."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait."

He looked at me.

I took a deep breath. "Why's your name Luke?"

Luke's face darkened. "If I tell you, you'll regret it."

He left me to open the doors of my new home.

* * *

"RIVER!"

I was nocked over by Percy before I got to take a good look at my cabin.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" he said breathlessly. "YOU'RE ALIVE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! YOU'RE-"

"Take it easy," I said as I patted him on the back.

I realized Annabeth was in the back, smirking.

"Good one," she said.

Percy frowned.

Annabeth smiled teasingly. "I should get back to the Athena cabin. There's probably mayhem going on in there."

Percy grinned like a maniac. "The Athena cabin is never in mayhem, it's to organized."

Annabeth sprinted out of the cabin. "See you later!" she yelled over her shoulder as her golden hair disappeared out of sight.

Percy sighed.

I chuckled.

He glared at me. "Meanie."

"Lovebird."

"Am not!"

"Such a softie."

Percy smiled. "Whatever."

I took a good look at the room. It wasn't fancy. It had a bunk bed and a weird fountain thing. I roamed closer to it. It looked just like a regular fountain.

Percy steered me away from it. "Later," he said and gestured towards the bed. "Let's try to get some sleep."

* * *

_A woman with long brown hair and unusual violet eyes stood in the middle of a war ground._

_"NO! STOP!" she yelled at the enemy, which she could not see clearly in the dark. They were setting bombs, unknown to her._

_They kept fighting. She could hear the clashing of swords in the shadows._

We fight. No mercy. You die. We kill. You die... _they whispered in her ears._

_The woman heard ticking in the ground._

_"What?" she whispered, confused. Realization crept on to her face._

_"BOMB! BOMMMMMMMMMMMMMB!" she shrieked._

_Everyone evacuated, except for two people. The woman, and a knocked out,black haired, green eyed.._

_"PERCY!" she screamed, pulling him out of the area and on a comfortable patch of grass. He was just waking up. "Take care of my daughter, if I don't come back." She handed a sword to him with markings on the handle._

_Percy realized what was happening. "No, please.." he replied._

_The woman's violet eyes were pools of sadness. "I have to see if anyone is still there. I'm sorry."_

_Percy's eyes followed her. He heard a centaur report to someone as he closed his eyes, "Everyone accounted for, except for-"_

_BOOM!_

_He layed there, injured, feeling a sense of failure. _

* * *

I woke up to the sound of voices. Too many voices.

"Is she okay?"

"No, she has a bad fever."

"Wow, look at her sweat!"

"Shut-up. This is serious."

"She was groaning, 'Bomb! Bomb!' When I found her out here!"

I groaned.

"Look she's awake! She is actully ali-"

That's when I fainted, again.

* * *

**Sooo...nice chappie, huh?**

**See ya soon! And pppppppplllllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeee eesee REVIEW! I ONLY HAVE FOUR REVIEWS! AND ONE'S FROM ME!**


	9. Why Were You In My Dream?

**Since I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter, here it is!**

**Luke: River does not own Percy Jackson.**

**Me: But now, I have this BRILLIANT plan to own Percy Jackson! Luke, you help me! :)**

**Luke: Uh oh...**

**Me: So, where did we leave off?**

**Me: Ah yes, a cliffie! I just LOVE cliffies!**

**Luke: See ya at the bottem? (If I survive River's "brilliant" plan.)**

* * *

"Why Were You In My Dream?"

Luke pushed past the crowd.

"Is she okay?" he asked when he saw her.

"No, she has a bad fever," replied Rowan, who was sitting beside River.

She was sprawled across the ground, supposedly sleeping. _Is she dead? _Luke thought.

"Wow, look at her sweat!" chuckled an Ares kid.

"Shut-up," retorted Rowan. "This is serious."

"She was groaning, "Bomb! Bomb! When I found her," said Percy, obviously upset. Luke stared at him in wonder, but before he could question him, River groaned in response.

"Look, she's awake! She's actually alive!" the Ares kid piped up.

"Now she isn't, you bimbo, she just fainted again," Rowan growled.

"Oh."

Cue the eye roll.

"Come on," said Annabeth. Luke jumped. He didn't realize she was there until she spoke. "We gotta take her to the infirmary. Luke and Percy, you carry her. Rowan and I will be behind you. Everyone else, please go back to sleep, it's only 4:30 in the morning."

Everybody did as she asked, no surprise there. All except for the Ares kid.

"Go away, Daniel," mumbled Percy.

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "No can do, seaweed-brain. I wanna find out why you're so upset."

Percy glared at him. "She's my sister."

"I know that, but it's something else. When I look at you, you're upset. But it's not just because that your her brother, it's because of the dream she had, isn't it?"

And with that, he left them to bring River to the infirmary.

* * *

I woke up feeling dandy.

_My first day at Camp Half-Blood! I can't belove that I actully slept-_

That's when I remembered the dream, and I realized I was in the infirmary again. The lonely white room seemed to stare back at me. _I knew you would be back, sucker, _it said in a joking voice.

I didn't care. I felt fine.

"Right back at ya," I said out loud, grabbed my bag next to the bed, and ran out of the infirmary.

* * *

Hushed voices floated around the camp as I sprinted towards cabin three.

"She looked horrible last night!"

"Are you sure the rumors are true?"

"Well, every demigod has bad dreams at least once in their life."

"She still looks like she needs a makeover!"

"Naw, she would still look ugly."

"Yesterday you thought she was pretty."

"Stop your babbling! She's coming!"

They quieted down when I walked past them, bit as soon as I was gone, I heard the voices rose again.

I paid no attention, for I had a job to do.

* * *

I burst into the Poseidon cabin. Percy was on his bunk, mumbling, "I should've saved her. I should've..."

"Hello, Percy."

He was so frightened he fell of his bunk.

"R-River?!" he studdered, rubbing his butt.

I nodded, but before he could get up, I asked the million-doller question.

"Why were you in my dream?"

* * *

_The little white Pegasus leaned on her sleeping mother. The crashing waves outside the cave scared her so much she was shaking. Ever since her mother told her about her father and master a week ago, she was aware of every snap of a twig, every rustle of the leaves, every swish of the sea._

_She did not want to wake up her mother. The older Pegasus always said, "Every creature needs her rest." But the little Pegasus was still frightened._

_She flinched when she heard a mortal walk down the beach._

_She whimpered when she saw a scary shadow._

_She froze when she felt the wind blow at the entrance at the cave._

_No matter what she tried, she could not get rid of her fears._

_For she had a feeling something was out there..._

_And she had to know what it was. _

* * *

**YAY! ANOTHER CLIFFIE!**

**Oh my gosh, since I am DESPERATE for reviews, try to figure out what the little white Pegasus is so scared of!**

**Luke: Look at me! I have smoking hair! River, I'm gonna kill ya!**

**Me: *Starts running* See ya in the next chappie! If I survive!**

**Luke: Come back here! *Starts chasing* **


	10. Another Prophecy?

**Hullo, my fans!**

**At least RowanOfTheWoods reviewed! Thaks a lot!**

**On with the story. We get a prophecy in here! Yesh!**

* * *

Another Prophecy?

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... do I have to tell ya?" Percy stammered.

I glared at him. "Yahuh," I replied stubbornly.

He put his hands in his pockets. As I said before, he always does that when he's nervous. "I can't tell ya. She told me no-" He stopped ubruptly.

"Who's 'She'?"

Percy stared at the floor.

"Tell me..."

He cleared his throat. "Let's just say that she told me not to."

I rolled my eyes. "Best reason ever."

"Look, demigods have dreams for a reason."

I gave him my famous glare.

Percy sighed. "Fine..."

My face lit up instantly.

"But I'll only tell you a few things.

I leaned in.

"That war?" he whispered.

I nodded.

"I was in it. And so was-" He paused. "-my friend..."

"Was it Annabeth?" I inquired.

"No."

"Rowan?"

"No."

I grinned. "Your secret girl-friend?"

"Can we just get on with it?" he asked, impatient.

"Yes."

"Thank-you," he stated.

"So anyways, my friend and I were in that war. It was a war against-" He paused again, but continued. "The spirits of the Underworld," he said regretfully. " They were setting bombs, unknown to us. My- friend-realized this, and got everybody out. But she forgot one person..." He winced.

"Me."

I stared, wide-eyed.

"Soon she spotted me. I was badly injured. She pulled me to a safe patch of grass, and went back into danger to find more people. That day, she saved everyone but herself."

I felt tears in my eyes. "Did she survive?"

I shouldn't have asked. I knew the answer.

"We didn't find the body, so we assumed she was dead."

Someone slightly opened the door to our cabin.

"Percy..."said Rowan.

"What is it?"

"Rachel is acting weird again..."

"The oracle inside her is acting up?"

"It's not just that," she replied. "She asks for River."

* * *

Percy explained on the way.

"Rachel's destiny is to become an oracle, which tells us the future." I tried to keep up with him as we sprinted towards her.

"Odd she has the same name and hair as Rachel Raks, huh?" I replied as we neared the camp fire.

The girl names Rachel looked like a normal teen, except the fact she had smoke coming out of her mouth, a sausage in her hands, and misty yellow eyes.

_River Roth, step forward, _she whispered in a silky voice.

I did as I was told.

_You will set out on a quest,_

_With the wise and the sky at your side._

_You will meet the forge after your fly._

_The forge will join,_

_And give out coins._

_You will set out for the tree,_

_But only three_

_Will come back_

_To thee._

Rachel returned back to normal, sausage in her hand. She smiled, not aware of the stares people were giving her.

"Sausage, anyone?" she asked cheerfully. Her smile soon turned into a frown. "I did it again, didn't I?"

Everyone around the camp fire nodded, and filled her in.

Rachel smiled weakly. "Another quest, huh? CHIRON!" she yelled. A centaur (Percy taught me about all the creatures here) came running up. His face looked familiar...

"Mr. Brunner?" I gasped in confusion. He smiled at me, and turned to face Rachel.

"Okay, whataya got?" he asked.

* * *

We were all sent back to our cabins. - I mean, Chiron- said this would be decided in the morning.

I thought of the ride on Pepper. Was that ANOTHER prophecy she gave me? Or... Was it fake?

I turned to Percy, who was walking with me back to the Poseidon cabin.

"What is it?" he mumbled.

"That dream that I had-"

"Oh, here we go again."

"-and that lady you called 'a friend'? Who was she really?"

Percy took a deep breath.

"Your mother, River."

* * *

**YAY! Another cliffie! I loooooooooove cliffies!**

**Please review!**


	11. We Capture A Flag Sort Of

**Hullo! Hullo! Hullohullohulloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**TheWarriorOfTheRiver asks you TO REVIEWWWWWWW! Nicely. Pwease? :)**

**On with da chappie!**

**Pepper: No, wait! NOT on with the "chappie". You forgot the disclaimer!**

**Me: *slaps forehead* Could you...?**

**Pepper: River does not own Percy Jackson. She only owns me, Luke, (Kinda. Don't ask, you'll find out soon.) and... well, River. TheRowanOfTheWoods owns Rowan.**

**Me: Okay, NOW onto the chappie.**

* * *

We Capture A Flag. Sort Of. 

The next day was the meeting.

Basically, we would find out which two people would come with me on the quest. All of the campers were there, glaring at me and smiling at me. Chiron started the meeting with a stomp of his hoof.

"Let's start with the first lines of the prophecy," he said cheerfully. He held out a piece of notebook paper, squinting.

"You will set out on a quest, With the wise and sky at your side," he read. "That probably means Athena and Zeus. Everyone else, please go back to your cabins until dinner."

The other cabins got up, moaning and complaining, but Chiron shooed them away. Percy was about to leave, but Chiron tilted his head and ordered, "No. She's your sister."

Percy sat back down.

Before he could continue, a strange potbellied man strode up to Chiron.

"Mr.D," Chiron grunted. "We're in the middle of something."

Mr.D rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

All these names! It could confuse someone so much that their brain will explode!

I thought I reconized him. I remembered reading about a certain god in Mythogy class...

"Mr.D," I asked, "are you Dionysus?"

Mr.D smiled. "This one," he chuckled, gesturing at me. "seems brainy. Much smarter than that Peter Johnson."

"It's PERCY JACKSON," mumbled Percy. "And are you calling me dumb?"

Chiron cleared his throat. "So, ANYWAYS. River will choose a child of Athena to go on the quest with her."

A chorus of pleading rose up.

"Me me me!"

"NO, choose ME."

"ME!"

"But I've never been on a quest before!"

"Quit you're whining. Your way too young to even BE here!"

"Shut-UP!"

"But your too..."

"STOP!" I yelled.

Everybody looked at me.

"Rowan will be coming with me."

Rowan looked up, mildly surprised.

Chiron took a deep breath. "That means the other demigod to go with River," he announced, "will be Luke."

* * *

Chiron said that we had to get our things ready before Capture the Flag.

I looked around the cabin for my bag. I spotted it by the weird fountain.

_"Later,"_ Percy's voice echoed in my head.

_Shut-up._

I walked towards the water and dunked my head in.

It felt great, since most of that day I was sweating my skin of. The water cooled my face and calmed me down.

_Next step, _I thought.

I took a deep breath with my head still in the water...

And I could breath.

I grinned and took my face out of the clear water, still perfectly dry.

"Now what does this thing do?" I asked outloud. Confused, I leaned over the water to inspect. I noticed something gleaming in it.

_A coin..._

I sighed. I might as well get my stuff together, for evn the greatest detective (hint hint) could not crack this case. I turned to my bag and looked inside to see if anything was missing.

-Water bottle. _Check._

-Ambrosia. _Check._

-Bottle of nectar. _Check._

-Sword. _Check._

-Matches. _Check._

-Swiss army knife. _Check._

-List of stuff. _Check._

-Photo of mom. _Check._

Yes, I brought the photo that I told you about earlier. I miss her, okay?!

Satisfied, I grabbed my sleeping bag and darted out of the door.

* * *

I certainly DID NOT want to miss capture the flag.

Percy described it to me as the more deadly game of capture the flag, but more awesome too.

I ran up to the battle gear and chose some light armor. I grabbed my sword out of my bag and walked up to Rowan and Luke.

"Are you ready for the quest?" asked Rowan.

"Yeah," I replied and gestured towards my bag. "All set. What about you two?"

Rowan smiled and nodded. I turned to Luke.

"Yup," he mumbled and turned away.

I was about to ask him why he was being so weird, when the game started.

* * *

Annabeth walked up to me.

"River," she smiled, "you go by the 'river' with Percy."

I nodded and sped of towards the river.

I felt great. The wind blew in my face, cooling me off. Soon I spotted Percy in the river.

I jumped in with him, and we smiled at each other. The water gave me new strength for battle. I tightened my grip on my sword.

I heard a rustle in the bushes.

Percy understood. "At the count of three," he said, barely above a whisper. "One... two..."

Two eyes appeared in the leaves.

"THREE!"

I willed the water to rise me up higher, and I felt a tug in my gut.

It did as I told it to.

A wave rose me up and crashed into the bushes, and Nico fell out.

I gasped and held my sword at the ready. Percy did the same. I jumped onto Nico and the water moved with me. Our swords clashed together millions of times, me slashing at him, Nico ducking, him slashing at me and meeting the mark on my shoulder...until Nico got up, grinned at us, and ran away.

I rubbed the new scratch on my shoulder and rejoined Percy in the river.

"You okay?" he asked.

I winced and smiled at the same time. "Nico's tough." The water healed my little wound instantly.

He nodded. "Yeah."

We heard cheers rise up as we sat in the water.

Percy started laughing. "We won!" he said joyfully.

I nodded and started walking out of the water, when...SOMETHING jumped out on me!

It was a huge, scary...

"Mrs. O'Leary?" I asked in confusion, when the huge dog snarled and swiped at me.

Whatever this thing was, it was NOT Mrs. O'Leary.

Luke and Rowan ran out of the trees, smiling. "We wo-" They stopped when they saw the not-Mrs. O-Leary.

"RUN!" Percy yelled, drawing his sword. "NOW! QUEST! NOW! HOLD OFF! GOOOOOOOO!"

We didn't need to be told twice. We grabbed our stuff and ran for the exit of Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**YAY! THE QUEST HAS BEGUN! :)**

**Please review!**


	12. Someone Named Frost

**YESH! **

**THE QUEST HAS STARTED! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson.**

**On with da chappie!**

* * *

Someone Named Frost

We ran across the strawberry patch and out into the world.

And we didn't stop until we were safely far away from Camp Half-Blood.

I fell to the ground, and Luke and Rowan did the same, catching our breath.

"Where are we-" I said between gasps. "-Where exactly are we going?"

"You will meet the forge after your fly..." Luke mumbled. "Fly... fly... FLY!" he said suddenly, making Rowan and I jump. He turned to us.

"I don't know."

Rowan sighed. "Lets... head for that forest, than." She gestured towards the trees in the distance. "That's our best shot."

I nodded, jumped to my feet, and sprinted towards the woods with my friends.

* * *

The forest was very dark.

Well... in the morning, it probably wasn't THAT dark, since it was about 10 p.m. We decided to set camp in a small clearing with a stream nearby. When all was set up, I went to get a drink from the stream.

I dunked my head in the water and washed my face. I remembered when I was little, I was so small that mom could put me on a large toy boat when she gave me a bath. I smiled at the memory.

My feet almost headed back to the camp, when I heard something.

"Awoooooo!"

I froze, and listened.

"AWOOOOOOO!"

What was it? Whatever it was, it wasn't far of. There was a log in the way of my view, so I rose my head just above it.

I gasped. I saw two shapes, fighting. One was white, one was black.

They were WOLVES.

The black wolf was bigger. It had a nasty scar on its eye, probably from a different fight. He had black, cold eyes. He was obviously protecting his pack, which I could see in the distance. The black wolf looked like the alpha.

The white wolf was another story. He had sharp, blue eyes, brimmed with intelligence. He had scratches all over his body from the fight. He was losing.

The black wolf didn't have a scratch in site.

I cringed as he clawed at the white wolf's back. It looked like it hurt.

The fight seemed to go on for hours, and the smaller wolf couldn't get at his opponent.

Finally the white wolf collapsed to the ground, and his foe sprinted away with his pack, head held high.

Once they were gone, I rushed to the smaller wolf's side. He was still breathing.

I sighed with relief and shouted for Rowan and Luke.

"Hey, guys! Come over here!"

They rushed to my side in no time at all, and sighed with relief.

"We thought you were in trouble," said Rowan.

I rolled my eyes.

"Where did ya find him?" asked Luke.

"He was fighting with another wolf."

Rowan inspected him. "He'll be fine," she said. "But he needs proper care."

I nodded. "Help me lift him."

We hulled the fury bundle to the campsite, made him comfortable, and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up in my sleeping bag, next to the white wolf.

I had decided to name him Frost.

He looked fine, except for a few minor scratches. My body froze when the wolf lifted his majestic head and stared into my eyes.

I scooted away from him as fast as I could, but he didn't seem to mind company. The newly named Frost gave me a wolfy smile (I'm serious. He smiled.) and barked.

I realized that Frost was not just a wolf. He was HALF-DOG.

A gasp escaped from my mouth and lifted a hand to pet him.

He did not react.

I lifted my hand closer.

He whined for my attention and gave me another smile.

My hand landed on its target and started petting his fur.

One stroke. Two strokes. Three strokes.

And all Frost did was whine for more.

I grinned and started to scratch him behind the ear. He sort-of frowned. Not the right spot I guess.

I moved to his belly, and he lay down on his back for me to get the good spots.

When I was done, Frost got up and left. When he came back, he was holding a stick in his mouth.

"Wanna play fetch, boy?" I asked him playfully.

Frost emitted a muffled bark.

I smiled and tugged the twig out of his mouth and threw it.

"Go!"

He raced off.

Rowan and Luke rushed out of their sleeping bags when they heard the noise.

"Where's the wolf?" asked Luke.

"His name is Frost," I replied. "And he's half-dog, too."

They stared at me, their mouths wide open.

Just then Frost reappeared with the stick and dropped it at my feet.

Rowan scratched her head. "It's amazing that you found this half-dog. I've never seen one before, and I've spent months searching for it."

"Really?" Luke and I chorused. "MONTHS?"

Rowan ignored us. "How did you know it-"

"He," I corrected.

"How did you know HE is a half-dog?"

I smiled and bent down to pet Frost. "I could feel it in my bones. No wolf would beg you to play, would they?"

She shrugged. "I guess not."

"Can we keep him?" I blurted.

Luke grinned. "Fine with me. But you should really ask Ms. Genius here. She knows what's good for us."

Rowan glared at him. "Ms. Genius?"

"Why not?"

She sighed and looked at me. "Fine. We can keep him."

I smiled. "Did ya here that, boy? You're comin' with us!"

* * *

**Ah, so sweet.**

**Do ya know why I had the cover be a wolf for this story?**

**So uh, see ya in the next chapter!**

**Oh yeah and please review! :)**


	13. We Meet A Pine Tree

**Hey, sorry I hadn't updated sooner. I do have a life, you know.**

**So, we left of at... oh yes. River got to keep Frost. Ya.**

**Pepper: Well, that chapter made me cry with joy.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* everything makes you cry.**

**Pepper: Well I'll be-**

**Me: Ahem?**

**Pepper: *sighs* RiverdoesnotownPercyJackson.**

**Me: Good girl.  
**

* * *

We Meet A Pine Tree

As we walked, Rowan's frown became deeper and deeper.

"The quest didn't say anything about what we are supposed to do,"she said.

I rolled my eyes. Does she think that she's the only one that has thought about this? It has been on my mind ever since we excaped Camp Half-Blood. What would we do? Were would we go? Questions ran through my mind, trying to find answers.

"Well, maybe we have to find something to fly on to meet the forge, whoever that is," answered Luke. We stared at him. "You know, 'You will meet the forge after your fly"

"But, were are we going to find something to fly on? A plane?" I asked.

Luke stared at me. "You probably shouldn't go on planes. Posiedon and Zeus- lets just say they have a long history together."

"Yeah, but Zeus wouldn't dare shoot his own son out of a plane, would he?"

Lightning flashed in the sky, and Luke winced. "I'm related to him about as much as you are."

I shrugged, wondering what he meant, when I felt Frost tense beside me. "What is it, boy?" I asked calmly and scratched his head. He was shaking all over, as if something was wrong.

Well, duh.

An arrow flew by my face.

"AGH!" screamed Luke and ran to the bushes.

Rowan shook her head. "Guys, relax," she said calmly. "It's only-"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR OVER-STUFFED MIND?!" screamed Luke from the bushes. "RIVER ALMOST GOT AN ARROW THROUGH HER HEAD!"

Rowan smiled, and kicked a tree. A blue eyed girl fell out.

"Ow," she said and rubbed her back. "You could give a hunter a warning ya know."

Luke and I just stared at her.

"Oh, sorry," she said. "The name's Thalia."

"The pine tree?" asked Luke.

"What?!" I said.

"I'll explain," muttered Rowan...

* * *

_A younger looking Thalia ran for her life. Behind her were a seven year old Annabeth, a satyr, and a blond haired boy._

_Behind them were mean looking cyclops, yelling, "YOU WON'T EXCAPE!" and, "FOR WAFFLES!"_

_"Guys run!" yelled Thalia._

_"We kinda already are," mumbled the blond haired boy._

_"Forget humor, Luke," snapped Thalia. "I'll hold them off."_

_"Tha-Thalia..." whimpered Annabeth._

_The satyr shook his head sadly. "Ze- Zeus told me on-only y-you. He said, 'Bring only Thalia to Camp. She will be safe there.'" tears started to run down his cheeks. "I- I have already disobeyed that order. I brought Annabeth and Luke, too. If you die- I will never be forgiven."_

_Thalia smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, Grover. But if I don't give you any time, ALL of us will die. Do you understand?"_

_At the mention of death, Grover whimpered. _

_"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Thalia is right," Luke said._

_Thalia mumbled a "thank you" when the cyclops caught up with them._

_"THALIA!" Annabeth screamed as the monsters jumped out of the bushes. Literally._

_Luke and Grover grabbed Annabeth and ran, just in time to see Thalia flung backwards into a tree._

_Annabeth started crying, as Grover and Luke stared in wonder._

_Thalia was dying._

_But to their amazement, Thalia started to grow. Into a pine tree._

_Zeus had taken pity on his daughter, and had made her into the official border for Camp Half-Blood._

* * *

"So how are you alive?" I asked Thalia as Rowan finished.

Thalia rubbed her head. "This... guy poisoned my tree. Your brother Kelp Head went on this quest to the Sea Of Monsters, what the mortals call the Bermuda Triangle. There he found this object called the fleece. It could heal anything. A wound, a paper cut, a tree."

"But the fleece worked a little too well," she continued. "It healed me as well... and I came out."

Luke stared at her in awe. "You're my sister."

"Yeah. Come on, I'll show you were our hangout is. Your dog can come too."

"Our?" I whispered to Rowan.

She smiled. "You'll find out."

* * *

**Me: TADAAAAH! *Jazz hands***

**Pepper: *snorts* Please review. I think she's getting desperate.**

**Me: YA THINK?!**

**Pepper: Whatever.**


End file.
